tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Azazel
Azazel is a demon with a mysterious past who disguised herself as a human warrior named Lucy Smith. She infiltrated the Grey Guard and became Jerik Roberts's second in command as well as the functioning brains of his unit, helping Helena the Grey in her hunt for magical artifacts throughout Libaterra. Once all the needed artifacts were gathered, Azazel betrayed the rest of the Grey Guard while Helena was away and ended up causing their demise one by one before she revealed her true demonic form and name in one of the Temples of the Stormborn where she reclaimed much of her lost power. She challenged and defeated Yoshimuriko in a duel during the Battle of Alent, taking over as the newest High Cleric of Nergal. Biography Early Years Azazel was born a demon in the Demon Realm. Little is known about her past except that certain demons seem to know her by reputation and that she took the title of Red Queen. What is known is that Azazel loved fighting in wars and spreading chaos and carnage wherever she went, delighting in the mayhem she caused. While carrying out these atrocities, she was accompanied by her trusty and fierce felsteed called Victory. She eventually ended up in the Land of the Living, severely weakened and stripped of most of her demonic powers. She adapted a human guise and wandered the land, trying to find a means to restore her lost powers so she could continue her rampage once more. Godslayer Era Hunting for Artifacts Sometime around the Cataclysm, Azazel began using the alias Lucy Smith while interacting with people, fabricating a story that she was a Libaterran warrior. She met with the ambitious and charismatic witch Helena the Grey and joined her Grey Guard, proving herself valuable when she managed to hold the sometimes reckless Grey Guard member Jerik Roberts in check, which soon enough earned her the rank of Jerik's second in command within Helena's growing army. Lucy accompanied the Grey Guards on their mission to find as many magical artifacts as possible so Helena could use them to ascend to godhood. However, unlike the other members who genuinely wished well for Lady Grey, Lucy only planned to use them for their own ends and made deals with the Totenkopfs, a dark cult, behind her comrades' backs. Thanks to the intel she received from Totenkopfs who saw value in her, she gave information about potential artifact locations to Helena who then used that information to send Grey Guard squads to snatch said artifacts from dangerous locations. Although her companions sometimes questioned how Lucy seemed to know so much about the artifacts they were after despite not seeming like the scholarly type, they never discussed it out loud while Helena or Lucy were present. A Demon Reborn Eventually, after many adventures throughout Libaterra, the Grey Guard managed to gather the needed artifacts with the last known one being located in one of the ancient, barely standing temples of the long-forgotten Stormborn cult. Lucy managed to sway Credo Quirito Stella on her side by convincing him that Helena's departure with her recent discovered niece Kaisa Blackwell was proof that Helena was growing soft and was no longer fit to be the leader for the Grey Guard and that Credo could become a new, stronger leader the Grey Guard secretly craved. Lucy and Credo's teamup was effective as they systematically betrayed their companions, starting with Hibana Koenshi whom Credo poisoned after they had entered the temple. However, partway through the ritual that was about to begin in the temple, Credo suddenly felt that they were going too far when he realized that Lucy was going to slaughter all the Grey Guards instead of just a select few. Lucy then betrayed Credo as well much to Credo's surprise, mocking him for helping her reach her goals. Despite attempts from Logaine Tynan and Hibana to stop her, Lucy managed to use her demonic power to block their attacks and heal her body from what few injuries it had sustained before she revealed her true demonic form to Hibana, the last person standing, and uttered her true name which she hadn't used in ages: Azazel. With the ritual completed thanks to the Totenkopfs' assistance, Lucy shed her human form as she regained her demonic powers. Lucy, now Azazel, immediately used her powers to summon her trusty felsteed Victory to the Land of the Living. She cut off Jerik's hand but cauterized the wound, wanting to leave him as the sole surviving Grey Guard to give Helena her regards should he see her again. She then told the Totenkopfs that, as per their agreement, they could take all the magical artifacts they wanted on the condition that they spread word to demons that the Red Queen had finally returned to cleanse the world with blood and fire. Duel of the Fates Azazel spent the days following her departure from the Temple of the Stormborn to seek a means of fast travel. Using the knowledge she had gained of Libaterra and its people during her time as Lucy Smith, she kidnapped a Sinlarine girl, forcing her to open pathways into the Void so they could cross large distances without risk of being seen. Although traversing through the Ghost Paths was dangerous for Sinlarine and especially non-Sinlarine, Azazel was more than willing to face whatever horrors she might encounter in the Void for the benefits traversing the Ghost Paths offered her. While figuring out what to do next now that she had her own personal Sinlarine slave who provided her access to the Void, Azazel was drawn to the carnage of the Battle of Alent just as the Crimson Coalition's army began the final push against the Magicracy of Alent. While there, she followed one particularly strong aura she sensed among the clashing soldiers on the outskirts of Alent and came upon Yoshimuriko, the High Cleric of Nergal. She announced her presence to Yoshimuriko and his soldiers and challenged the old cleric to a duel to the death, claiming that the God of War himself had sent her to test him. Yoshimuriko, sensing the demon's power, sensed his men further to the battlefield while retreating to a more secluded place where the two of them could duel without being interrupted and to keep the battle from causing collateral damage among the Coalition's troops. The High Cleric of Nergal remained skeptical about Azazel's claims of having received a vision from Nergal, however, but nevertheless chose to face her in battle to prove a point that humanity would never bow to demons without a fight. Aliases and Nicknames ; High Cleric of Nergal : Her title in the clergy. ; Lucy Lizard : What some people in the Grey Guard, most notably Jerik, called her. ; Lucy Smith : An alias Azazel adopted while working for the Grey Guard. ; Red Queen : What Azazel calls herself and what, according to her, her fellow demons know her as. Appearance In her human form she has dark blue eyes, raven-black hair with bangs, earrings, and she wears grey armor. In her demon form she's coal-black with ashen hair, barbed wings, claws, a tail and hooves and fiery red eyes. Personality and Traits As Lucy, she tended to be very easily frustrated and possessed a vitrolic and bickering friendship with Jerik. While she wasn't unkind, she did have short patience at times thanks to years spent putting up with her commander. She tended to be the one to hold Jerik in check, and was actually the reason she was selected for the position by Helena the Grey to start with. As Azazel, she's much more arrogant, bloodthirsty and downright sadistic, delighting in spilling blood on the battlefield. However, she desires fighting more than anything else and gives those she deems worthy a chance to defend themselves while cutting down those she considers her lessers without much of a thought. However, she's not averse to manipulating her opponents' insecurities, trying to find out what makes them tick so she can gain an advantage over them. Powers and Abilities She's a skilled warrior even when limiting her powers in her human form. In her demon form she has enhanced regeneration and greater strength, easily being able to block stronger humans' attacks. After she took over as the High Cleric of Nergal, she has received the fiery sword Apocalypse which she wields as one of her main weapons. Relationships Credo Stella Helena the Grey Hibana Koenshi Jerik Roberts Yoshimuriko See also *Apocalypse *Clergy of Nergal *Grey Guard *Victory *Yoshimuriko Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Nergal Category:Demons Category:Grey Guard Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age